


perfect

by Noa



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Continuation, Light Sadism, Love/Hate, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Niles being Niles, Oral Sex, Requested fic, Short, don't look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noa/pseuds/Noa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	perfect

**#A**

Say what you will, but Niles knew how to give a massage.

Subaki struggled not to groan into Niles’s pleasant touch, the right level of pressure in all the right places- Just where did he learn to do this?

“This won’t work if you’re going to stay tense, Subaki..” Niles drawled. “Are you too _perfect_ to relax?” He accentuated his words with a particularly strong push against a particularly stubborn knot in Subaki’s shoulders, and Subaki’s lips parted- He held his breath to make sure he wouldn’t sigh.

“You ask a lot of me, Niles,” Subaki said, managing to keep his voice straight. “To let my guard down in front of you.”

“I told you,” Niles said, his fingertips working slow circles into the back of Subaki’s neck, and Gods above, that felt divine. “I have no interest in torturing you when you aren’t at your best.”

 _I’m always at my best_ , Subaki wanted to say, but they both knew that wasn’t true. Fatigue showed clear on Subaki’s face, and his body was overworked and stiff.

“I have no reason to believe you,” he said instead, even as he felt his body melt under Niles’s ministrations. “Who’s to say you won’t strangle me the moment I relax?”

Behind him, Niles laughed.

“Who, indeed,” Niles said. His hands briefly framed his neck, fingers playing against his throat. Subaki reflexively reached up to catch Niles’s hands before they could press into his windpipe.

“Your pulse is racing,” Niles commented, amused. He didn’t seem to care much about Subaki having his wrists in a vice grip. “Are you that scared of me?” Niles leant down, and breathed in the scent of Subaki’s hair.

Subaki gritted his teeth to suppress a shiver.

“Who would be?” he whispered. Niles squeezed around his throat, completely ignoring Subaki's hands on his own, and Subaki, rather than try to stop the assault, let his eyes slip shut.

 

**#A+**

It’s not fair, Niles thought, smearing the blood on Subaki’s broken bottom lip.

After building up enough tension to start a war of their own, Niles and Subaki finally decided to settle their differences on the battlefield. They sparred, one on one, no weapons, no holding back. Having more experience with this...lower form of combat, Niles emerged victorious. Finally, he got to vent all his frustration onto that pretty face, twist it into something ugly, something vile—

But there Subaki was, beaten into the dirt, blood on his teeth, and still. Perfect. The prettiest of pained sounds, the most flawless of bruises. Niles couldn’t remember the last time he was this angry. It wasn’t fair.

Maybe he just hadn’t hurt him bad enough. Maybe there was still some kind of mask to cut through. It was the only explanation that made sense. Niles brandished a short dagger from his belt, and watched Subaki’s eyes narrow in disgust.

“I should’ve known you wouldn’t honor our agreement,” he said. “You’d draw a weapon on an unarmed man?”

The sound of Niles’s laughter trickled into Subaki’s blood like poison, skin singing shivers at the cool touch of the blade in Niles's hands as it rested innocently against his throat.

“ _Oh_ , would I.”

 

**#S**

“I hate you,” Niles breathed. “I hate you _so much_.”

Subaki hummed around Niles’s cock, spit dribbling down his chin when he pulled off to look up at his lover with the sweetest smile he could manage. That razor-sharp, picture-perfect smile that Niles couldn’t seem to wipe off, no matter how hard he tried.

“That good, hmm?”

Niles tightened his fist in the waterfall of Subaki’s silken hair, and forced him back down with a guttural growl. He was good, _so good_ at this, and it made his blood boil.

“Shut your mouth,” Niles hissed, legs trembling when Subaki rubbed his tongue at his ridge, sucked him down deep into the molten heat of his mouth. No matter how much Niles tried to degrade him, tried to defile him, Subaki only looked prettier. Pretty with his cherry lips swollen, pretty with Niles’s cum on his face. Pretty when he was naked and sore, dazed and dreaming, stealing the sheets from the bed they shared.

Perfect.

And Niles hated him so much, that he couldn’t help but fall in love.

**Author's Note:**

> [♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OoO_EYPjh6o)
> 
> Next up in guess the author's kinks.


End file.
